Random lil' oneshot!
by Ran.Sato
Summary: Er... While I convince my dad to let me have my laptop, here's a little weird one-shot. Sucky ending.


**Ran: Okay... bad news... Numero uno, I am officially BANNED from my laptop. I can only use it on week-ends. DO NOT FRET! I'll get it back when I do SUPER well on my exams!**

**Ikuto: That's likely.**

**Ran: ...Anyway. Here's a one-shot to keep y'all busy!**

**Ikuto: I-**

**Ran: And so, here it is!**

**(Note: This one-shot is 'happening' when Ikuto is still a widdle puddy-tat. NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY!)**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Hey. Hey. Amu." A certain blue haired cat called. "Time for school, kid."

I shot up and glared at him. "I am NOT a kid! I'm eighteen!" I pointed accusingly at him. Ikuto smirked. _God that silly...Evil...Hot smirk of his. W-Wait. Hot? No no... Er..._

"Yeah, but I'M twenty-three." He reminded me. God he's annoying. But...No. But nothing. I sighed and got up, shooing him out the room as I got dressed. Until it hit me. Today was SATURDAY. I HAVE NO SCHOOL. I'll kill him, I really will.

Anyhoo, I was walking to see Tadase, just to make sure he knew I DIDN'T LIKE HIM, and that he could go on with his pathetic life.

**Yeah, I DON'T LIKE HIM.**

Well, not anymore at least. So there I was, walking to see Tadase, when I saw him with the school slut. Okay, I DON'T know her name, BUT she has lip-locked with about everyone. They were kissing.

**God, what an understatment. **

I mean, if they had not been in the middle of the park, they would have been nude by now.

**Speaking of nude... Where's Ikuto?**

He normally follows me when I go to meet Tadase... Carrying on, so as the broke away for air, Tadase saw me.

**Mistake number one comin' up... **

I ran away. I mean, It's not like I wanted to watch them make-out. But Tadase, being the biggest GAYLORD in the WORLD, thought I was 'upset' by this and 'missed' him. So he chased after me shouting 'Amu, Amu. It's not what it looks like! I lurve you!'.

**Mistake number two...**

I didn't stop. I thought he'd get tired soon. Nuh-uh. He kept chasing me 'til I got to my house. I ran inside and slammed the door behind me. I was red, panting and sweat was slowly dripping down my face.

**Mistake number three... **

I looked OUT the window, when Tadase was looking IN. Seeing his face made me scream first of all, but then her punched through MY WINDOW. Gah!

**He's is soooo going to pay **for that.

He pulled me out the window and slammed me against the wall. He pressed his lips roughly to mine, and tried to get his tounge in there.

**At that moment I realised... **

There would be only one person who could kiss me without me calling the police...

_**Ikuto...**_

What?

**I loved Ikuto...**

I mean, seriously? I've NEVER noticed this before...

**I love him...**

Er... Back to gaylord. One of his hands managed to undo my top. Sadly enough, HE GROPED ME. For frick's sake... DOESN'T HE EVER COME UP FOR BREATH????

Then WHACK! A blue cat launch himself onto Fruity from my bedroom window. I just slumped down and hugged my knees. Good for me. Anyway Tadase swiped Ikuto across the garden, and he slammed into the front door.  
"Ikuto!" I screamed, running up to him and prodding him. "Are you okay?"

My little kitty responded with a grunt. " Yeah, Amu... I'm alright..." He gasped. He looked at his paw and grunted again. "I think I broke it."

**But this time... Tadase heard him...**

"Amu! You giant WHOREBAG!" Tadase shouted, "HOW could you let that... That CAT live with you?!" He hit me. HARD.

**WHAM!**

I started to cry... I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I rubbed my red cheek, which was REALLY hurting me. I heard a slight sigh abd my eyes opened. Ikuto...

Ikuto was... _**Human**_?

I gasped and looked at Tadase. HE was on the floor, with a bloody nose and a red face. I ran over to Ikuto and hugged him, crying my heart out. As I looked at him, I noticed he was blushing... Only a TINY bit, but a blush. I cocked my head to the side and he pointed down.

**He was naked.**

I gasped, and he burst out laughing. He was back. I knew it... Until...

**I woke up.**


End file.
